


Running In Damned Circles

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [28]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Boot Worship, Escape Attempts, M/M, Madness, Rape, Thramsay - Freeform, a touch of horror, flaying, haunted, human hunts, recaptured, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon has tried to leave Ramsay Bolton.  Each time he finds himself back again.  Reek belongs to Ramsay after all.<br/>Theon runs away with Kyra.  Roose takes Reek away from Ramsay till the wedding.  Reek and Jeyne run away.<br/>Bookverse is where the situations come from...more tv and fantasy of my mind versed for the actual character actions otherwise... The battle between Reek and Theon rages on.  His own mind can hurt him worse than Ramsay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Snake That Eats Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Yourwastedspace. You were my dark muse for this.  
> Theon tries to escape with Kyra. Reek is taken by Roose from Ramsay. Both times Ramsay wins and his pet's mind cracks a bit more. Half Theon, Half Reek, can either survive their Master?

_When Theon, Robb and Jon were entering puberty, during a trip with Ned Stark to a neighboring village, the three tried to sneak into a brothel.  They were ushered out rather harshly by a woman with a wig and bad temper.  Jon had noticed that there were many holes in the worn structure, so the boys walked around the brothel until they found a good sized view.  Peering in, shoving and whispering, they saw many new things.  They spoke for weeks of the naked whores and the lewd things they did.  One thing that Theon remembered the most and spoke about the least was a foreign looking whore.  On her lean stomach she had a tattoo of a snake in a circle, eating itself.  When the whore stood on a table dancing, as her belly undulated, the snake seemed to be ceaselessly swallowing itself.  Over and over, jaws working, endlessly swallowing with no satisfaction.  For some reason that red tattooed snake haunted his dreams for months after.  Whenever Theon was stressed or his anger rose too high and caused a regretful action, he thought of the damn snake, eating itself._

**Theon tried to run from Ramsay. It was with Kyra, a whore he knew from Winterfell.  Kyra had been plump, long dark gold hair and a come hither smile.  Now she was so thin, her dirty hair was wet with sweat, and she was baring her teeth in desperation.  Her grip on Theon's arm was amazingly strong and she pulled as she ran, grunting with determination.  "Say my name again, Kyra.  Say it!"  With a cry of rage and misery, Kyra would pant back, "Theon, it's fucking Theon, would you run faster and shut up?"  Theon would try to but in spite of everything, he would ask again, demand to hear it again in a few minutes.  He needed her to say it, needed to hear it, because he has been Reek.  He hated Reek as much as he hated Ramsay.  He had started to give in to the bastard, believing the name, believing he would never escape or die.  So he had become what the beast wanted.**

**When Kyra first came into his cell, he thought it might be a trick.  Of course, Reek was positive that it was a trick and wanted to deny this girl.  Thank the Gods, Kyra had persisted until Theon fought back the new identity.  Now, as they were running, Theon was not sure that it was not a game after all.  Reek kept resurfacing to whisper vile fears.  The men were all gone?  The guard too drunk and passing out?  With what Ramsay would do as a punishment for that, which man would dare to get drunk on watch?  Then when the dogs began to bark in the distance, Theon knew Reek had the right of it all along.  "Split up!  Let me go, we need to split up or he will find us both!"  Theon screamed in horror, yanking, but that iron grip Kyra had was staying.  Kyra ran until the dogs began to bite at them.  Theon was still himself when Ramsay raped Kyra and flayed her to death.  He was half himself and half Reek when Ramsay asked if he remembered what happened to runaways.  By the time all five men had finished raping him, only Reek was left.**

Reek cried, his cheek burning as Ramsay stormed away.  It was not Reek's fault that Roose Bolton wanted him for some reason.  Ramsay told him he will take another finger when he got Reek back.  It was not fair, but then again, nothing was fair with his Master and that was just how it was.  Reek was no less cowed or scared once Roose took him away.  Roose was scary all on his own, but worse was he wanted everything Reek knew his Master would not want.   The lord wanted Reek to bathe, to dress in new clothing and eat like a man would.  Reek tried to beg Roose, tried to explain about how Ramsay had rules, but Lord Bolton was annoyed at this.  With no choice but to obey, Reek found himself breaking almost all of Ramsay's rules.  When he met Lady Dustin, she kept calling him Theon, no matter how upset he became.  Her pitiless eyes would stare until he got control of himself and would answer to the dreaded name.  Reek could feel the other part of him, stir and moan, starting to awaken.  That frightened him so badly he would rhyme his name.  When he would sleep, he dreamed of a terrible snake eating itself.

He was becoming half Reek and half Theon again.  First, seeing Jeyne Poole, a steward's daughter and best friend of Sansa Stark.  Then traveling to Winterfell where all the memories lived.  Lady Dustin had insisted that everyone refer to him as Theon Greyjoy, which kept reminding him of the past person he was.  When Roose nor Barbrey were present, most called him Turncloak or traitor, some just spit at him or threw things.  Theon was not enjoying being himself.  Too many mistakes that can never be undone, too many haunted memories and emotional pain that hurt as bad or worse than a flaying knife.  However, he remained meek and obeyed the Lord and Lady, never attempting to defy them.  The day that Roose told him that Ramsay would be there soon, it was all Reek that fell to his knees in terror.  "Please, please, My Lord...My Lady....I must have the clothes my Master gave me back!  And...and my collar, please, or Lord Ramsay will be so angry with me!  Please?"  Two pairs of ice cold eyes stared down at Reek and he whimpered, about to repeat his pleading litany again when Lady Dustin spoke.  "Oh for shame, I thought we were past these dramatics.  Get up before your bony knees break, foolish boy.  I burned your filthy rags the moment you removed them for your bath.  As for the collar, I have it and will give it to Ramsay personally.  He can put it back on you when that girl is wedded and bedded.  Until then you will act like Theon Greyjoy, a humble hostage of the Boltons, do you understand?"  Choking back a sob, Reek hung his head low, and mumbled timidly.  "Yes, My Lady.  I will obey."

"Of course you will." Roose spoke softly, soothingly to the standing, shaking creature.  "You have been humble and obedient for us and we have no complaints to give to your Master, do we?  I will be sure to mention to my son how well you have behaved."  Reek nodded and Theon knew such a thing would make no difference to Ramsay.   He thanked Roose anyway and fought back more tears.  "Since you have done everything asked of you, I suppose we can make a few small concessions.  You may remove the Lord's clothing that Lady Dustin kindly gave you and save it for the wedding day.  Until then I will have the same clothing the servants wear given to you.  You must keep them clean however, and yourself.  I will not have Northern Lords offended by a stinking boy.  So do these small favors make you feel better?"  Reek nodded and whispered how grateful he was for Lord Roose's generosity.  Theon knew this would also not matter, he would still be in clean clothing, freshly bathed and clean shaven.  His hair was clipped so that it only reached his shoulders now.  He could not hide under it as easily anymore.  In fact, it irritated the Lord and Lady when he did it, they ordered him to stop.  So Ramsay could look right into Reek's eyes and see Theon there?  Reek shook and began to wring his maimed hands together, trying to smother a whimper of terror. 

In an amused voice, Roose began speaking again.  "Calm yourself before you become ill.  I can add one more thing, I suppose that might soothe your nerves a bit more."  Theon saw that Roose was playing with him, just like Ramsay does, except when Roose does it, only the mind gets hurt.  No choice but to play along of course, Reek waited, so meek, feeling so weak.  "I shall speak with Ramsay about discretion. Behind closed doors I am sure he will have you acting the pet again.  However, I promise you this, as long as the eyes of the North are upon us, Ramsay will not flay you nor remove any pieces."  Reek again whispered his gratitude again, Theon knowing that telling Ramsay what to do, will make him want to hurt Reek more.  Roose saw this in the cringing Lordling's eyes and walked over, putting a hand under Reek's chin, lifting his head.  Reek still would not meet the Lord's eyes, it was too much to ask.  He knew this was something his Master would never forgive.  Ramsay was possessive, it was bad enough Reek had to speak to others, but to look in anyone's eyes but his Master's?  Unthinkable.  Roose knew this and was not angry, merely wishing to make sure Theon was really hearing him.  Holding the bony chin firmly, Roose leaned close to Reek's ear and continued speaking.  "Ramsay owns you, but I am his father.  I am the Warden of the North, head of the Bolton family, and who would dare defy me?  Not you...and not my son.  He will obey me and if I tell you that you will not be flayed or amputated, then it will not happen.  So you may thank me with honest gratitude this time."  Soft but deadly, Roose's voice cut through Reek, slicing up Theon.  Shaking in terror, Reek's voice timidly begged Roose's forgiveness then thanked him again.  It was true, Reek thought, only Roose can control Ramsay, so he could be truly grateful in his response.

When Ramsay thundered in the gates with his men, Roose and Barbrey were standing in the main hall, waiting like two statues.  Just behind them stood a terrified Jeyne Poole who was trying to remember she was Lady Arya now.  Reek stood next to Jeyne, where he was told to be and he was shivering, so scared.  Trying to obey his most recent captors, but desperate to throw himself on hands and knees, hoping to appease Ramsay.  To show that he remembers his name and place.  Reek very timidly peeked up as his Master entered the hall, hoping his Lord will notice that Reek was keeping his eyes where they should be.  However, Ramsay did not look at his pet once.  He spoke formally to his father and aunt, being as coldly polite as they were in greetings.  After a moment, Lady Dustin gestured Jeyne to come forward and introduced the new Lady Arya to her most hated nephew.  In a trembling sweet voice, Jeyne greeted Ramsay and gave a little speech about hoping to please him, giving him many sons.  Ramsay gave the girl a charming smile and his handsome face was trustworthy.  Reek had to bite back a cry of fear, as Theon wailed that Jeyne should not trust him.  That face lies, it lies and hurts you when you trust it!  Of course this can never be said, even in private, he could never say that to her.  He was not a man, he was too afraid of Ramsay to dare such a thing.

After he spoke a minute to Jeyne, Ramsay finally turned his gaze to his pet and saw all Reek, only Reek.  Theon has buried himself again, deep down, too far for Ramsay to reach him.  Ramsay smirked at the sight of the cringing pet, peeking up submissively at him.   Approaching Reek, Ramsay spoke, all kindness and cheer, which made tears begin to stream down his creature's cheeks.  "Well, look at you, all done up like a little lord in training.  How clean and neat you are.  I would barely know you, should I call you Theon or Reek then?"  Instantly, Reek's shaking voice meekly responded.  "Reek, I am your Reek, Master.  I remember my name, I remember my place."  Oh, how he longed to throw himself before his Master's boots, to show he was still a good, loyal pet.  He was weak and meek though. Reek could not disobey the order he had been given by Lord Bolton and Lady Dustin.  Ramsay searched his pet's eyes for even a touch of Ironborn, for the slightest hint of lordly arrogance.  Finding none, Ramsay seemed appeased for the moment.  Roose told Jeyne and Reek to return to their chambers so he could speak with his son privately.  Without hesitation, Jeyne curtsied and headed for her room, a servant trailing her as always.  Reek however was still captured in his Lord's gaze and dared not move without his permission.  Ramsay saw this and was pleased.  "Go on, Reek.  I will visit you later in your room."  Thanking his Master, the pet turned and hobbled towards the room given to him by Lady Dustin.

It was a very small room, a tiny fireplace, even tinier window and it was a subtle reminder that he was a hostage.  The only items in the room were a bed, chamber pot and rickety table with a single chair.  Clearly, these were all items that had been used by servants until now.  Reek had been grateful for the worn furniture however, till now.  Now he was afraid his Master would see it as evidence that his Reek was spoiled.  Pacing the room for a moment in a panic, Reek did not know what to do.  He could not sit in the chair or on the bed, Ramsay would never allow that.  Finally, Reek decided to get on his hands and knees, the one position that would let his Master know Reek remembers who he is.  When Ramsay entered the room awhile later, Reek's hands and knees were on fire.  Yet, as soon as his Master entered, Reek began to inch forward timidly, to cower at his Lord's boots.  He kissed the mud splattered leather, whimpering like the whipped bitch that is really him, really Reek.  "What a lovely greeting, pet.  My father has told me you have been a very good boy.  I am of course happy to hear that, but you are still my faithful Reek, I hope."  Sobbing, groveling, Reek pleaded in between frantic kisses on the boots.  "Yes, Master, always your Reek.  Good, loyal, faithful Reek.  Reek belongs to Lord Ramsay, I am your pet.  I only want to serve you, please you, Master."

"I want to believe you, Reek, but it has been a long time.  Since I am so happy to see you again, I shall be merciful and give you a chance to show me that you are my little Reek still.  You may show me how much you have missed your Lord and Master.  Convince me that you are my good little pet, then I will not have to take that finger, Reek." 


	2. Eaten Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion to Ramsay reclaiming Reek at Winterfell. Theon and Jeyne escape...don't they?

Reek began to kiss his way up his Master's legs till he reached the hard bulge between Ramsay"s legs.  The whole time, he peeked up timidly, watching for any signs of disapproval.  With shaking hands, Reek undid the laces and took his Lord's thick cock into his trembling hands.  Ramsay gave a sound of encouragement as Reek moved his bony hands the way he remembered, the way he was taught by his Master.  After a few minutes, Reek took his Master's cock into his mouth, gazing up with fear and submission the whole time.  Reek sucked and licked till Ramsay grabbed his hair.  "I am starting to believe you are my good pet, Reek.  Take off those fancy clothes and get on the bed, Reek."  With a mix of gratitude and terror, Reek obeyed.  Even this, even being fucked brutally by his Master was better than the flaying knife, better than losing a finger, first to rot then to a blade.  Reek was crawling onto the bed, onto his knees, putting his face into the mattress, when Ramsay began to mount him.  It had been far too long and his Master was impatient with suppressed lust for his creature.

Reek screamed into the sheets when Ramsay forced himself inside.  How could he ever have forgotten how horrible this feels?  It was like the very first time, all over again.  Except this time, Reek did not beg for Ramsay to stop, did not try and squirm away.  He sobbed and whimpered, staying still, trying to show how good he was.  To prove he was Reek, all Reek, because Theon would never endure another rape again, not after Kyra, so it was all Reek.   Ramsay hissed and growled at his pet, shuddering with pleasure, words laced in acid.  "My Reek, all mine forever, till you rot in the ground.  You will never be away from me again, pet, I promise.  If you ever dare, ever even dare, to think of leaving your Master, you wouldn't though, would you?"  In sincere truth, the faithful pet assured his Lord he would never even think of leaving his Master.  Ramsay gave a last brutal thrust and clutched hard at Reek's groin, pressing and pinching the scars as he came violently.  Wailing his pain and horror into the sheets, Reek knew he would never, ever escape Ramsay.  He cried and thought of the snake, circling, starving yet too full all at once. damned and doomed to eat itself, to consume its own flesh.

 

 _It was not Reek's fault, no.  Blame the washerwomen, they kept invoking the name till he rose back up like a damned kraken.  Blame Jeyne who kept calling back memories, or blame the Godswood that the girl would drag him to.  Perhaps the fault lies with the damned ghosts that haunted him day and night, memories he denies but are truth somehow.  Lay the blame at the door of Theon Greyjoy himself who could not just give in and let Reek be.  As Theon had bullied and forced Jeyne to run, he thought of Kyra, how he was mimicking her actions.  Reek whispered frantically that they should remember what became of Kyra and Theon in the end of that grisly tale!!  Too late now anyway, Theon lamented, and so he ran, this time there were no dogs barking, just snow, ice and silent arrows.  With horror, Half Theon and Half Reek noticed that the last of the washerwomen were gone now.   What have we done?  What will Ramsay do to me, to Jeyne?  How could I be so stupid, so disloyal, so bad! Reek shrieked in the fractured mind.  Theon grabbed Jeyne's hand and jumped in response._  

**When they were brought half frozen into the camps of King Stannis, Theon saw a horrible thing.  A Wildling was skinning a snake, as it writhed and dangled in agony, trapped in the large fist.  It was all meat now and yet it did not die, twitching, silent screaming in a hissing mouth.  Reek was not sure who was screaming louder, Half Theon or himself, it did not stop until a fist crashed into them, sending them out cold.  When Reek woke up, he screamed in horror, chained to a stone wall, knowing Ramsay had him again.  Pissing himself in terror, Reek's mind flooded with the many torments his Master will bring.  When a man entered the chamber, Theon almost died of heart failure before he saw it was Stannis, not his Master.  Stannis looked at him with disgust and contempt.  His voice was hard as he questioned Theon, but Reek was all Reek in chains and he, they, babbled.  "I saved her, we jumped, the Lady, Ramsay's wife.  I saved her but not her nose, lost it in the snow.  Not me, I lost only the parts Ramsay took, he was so kind to cut them off for me.  Not me, I saved her but not me, can't save me, he will find me, oh Master will be so angry!  Count my fingers and toes, go on, count them!! How much more will he take now?  What if he takes my legs?" Reek shrieked, howled and gibbered, even after Stannis slapped him.  Theon and Reek danced over then slipped through the fractures in madness, in a circle, damning in circles.**

 

 


	3. Mindless, Unending...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon has lost his mind to Ramsay's Reek. Stannis will end his life regardless, but Asha is allowed the chance to spare death to fire, if Theon will give sane information on the Boltons. In desperation, Asha seeks the help of Jeyne Poole to try and help Theon find himself.

Asha stared in disgust and pity down at the gibbering creature, that was chained by its scrawny neck, huddled in a corner.  She looked back at Stannis and sneered.  "That thing is not my brother.  Not anymore.  But yes, he used to be Theon Greyjoy, I can confirm that."  "Good.  The Northern Lords demand his death, of course and it would be easy enough to let my priestess have her for the fires."  Asha cut him off, taking her eyes off the mess that was her little brother.  "Your Grace, I will not beg for his life, I understand the politics involved, but let him have the dignity of a beheading, at least.  Regardless of what he has done, or is now, Theon Greyjoy is a prince and a noble lord.  Let him die as one."  His eyes, without even a shred of mercy looked back at this irritating woman, a Lady who acts the man, it annoys him on some level.  "The only use I have for him is information about the Boltons.  He has gone insane and cannot speak anything but babble, useless to me now.  I will give you a week to spend time with your...brother.  If Theon can be brought to some sense and answer my questions, then he may have his beheading after I have defeated the Boltons.  If not, then Rhollor will have him instead."

  _The snake was horrifically beautiful.  Black and red, coiling, squeezing and undulating, there was no beginning or end that he could see.  It was swallowing him up, then it seemed to release him, wrap around him unending, over and over.  He could hear the name, cried again and again.  That name.  Theon.  Reek had no use for it and could not answer to it of course.  He belonged to Ramsay and Ramsay would never call him that name.  If the snake ever released him, Reek would have to go back to Ramsay, he knew that, so let the snake have him, eat him, please.  But the name kept slicing through the slithering noises.  It was unnerving, so Half Reek turned his head and looked at Half Theon, next to him.  "That is your name.  They won't stop calling you."  "It is my sister, Asha.  She knows who I am, who I really am."  Half Reek watched as the snake began to swallow Theon in coils of pitch blackness, until all that was left were those sad eyes.  "Yes, but do you know who you are?  Do you know your name?"  Half Reek asked but the snake was taking the eyes too and there was no response.  "Please eat me up.  Swallow me too, not just him, don't leave me here for Ramsay, please!"  Half Reek screamed then began to eat himself._

 **Never a patient woman, Asha lasted two days with her deranged brother before storming off to find Jeyne Poole.  Huddled in a corner of a cold chamber, was a thin whisper of a girl, who jumped when Asha barged in.  In despair, Asha looked at the girl and thought, she is just as lost as Theon is, how can she really help?  But something had to and this was the best she could come up with.  Standing at a distance from the scared girl, she spoke as calmly as she could.  "I am not here to hurt you, Jeyne.  I am Asha Greyjoy and I need your help."  Jeyne stood up, but pressed into the corner, trembling, but she spoke, a whisper of her former voice.  "You are his sister, Theon's sister.  He waited for you, he kept telling me you would come save us.  You never came, so he rescued us himself.  Why bother now?  Why should I help you now?  Have you seen him?  What Ramsay did to him...to us...and Theon saved me anyway.  How could your father...how could you both let Ramsay turn him into Reek?  Please, go away and leave me alone."  Asha felt some shame and resisted the urge to strike back at this slip of a girl who dared to accuse her.  "I am trying to help him now, Jeyne.  He has gone insane, if I cannot get Theon to speak with Stannis then he will be burned alive.  Help him, help me find him inside this Reek.  It is the only way left to help him."  Nearly choking to death on the word, Asha managed to say, "Please."**   
  


Jeyne knelt down in front of him, she did not care about the smell or the madness that surrounded the creature.  It has never bothered her and he saved her, so now she must repay the debt.  Softly, she spoke to the gaunt man, trying to slowly circle himself in his chains, slithering on the floor like a snake.  "I am here, Theon.  It is Jeyne, remember me?  I am here to save you."  Gently, she reached out a hand, a small bony hand, but not a Lady's pampered hand.  This hand had no fingernails, it had only half a forefinger.  The hand was raw skin in many places, but it was a hand and it stroked the dirty face, while the maddened creature gibbered.  "Please, let me save you this time, Theon.  I am here.  I will not leave you till you speak my name.  My real name, can you remember it?"  Slithering, sobbing, the nameless, hopeless half man could not speak.  Yet after a moment, the dirty hair moved a little and eyes opened, looking at Jeyne.  No words, but the dirty head slowly laid in Jeyne's lap and the broken fingers of the non lady played in his hair.  Asha watched from the doorway and thought, well, it is a start.  But we only have three days left.


	4. Tiny and Tall Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half Reek and Half Theon make an attempt at speaking, but at what cost?

_A tiny boy, an insignificant child sat in the circle of the snake.  He was focused, he was intent, counting and recounting.  Just behind him, casting a pale shadow was another boy, watching.  Leaning over the smaller boy, he asked, "How many today? How many left?"  Counting again to be extra sure, the little one responded, "Five fingers, one thumb.  Six toes."  The taller boy nodded then said, "Check again to be sure."  The little boy kept counting but the circle kept getting smaller and he lost his count among the coils.  The other boy began to weep and said, "Now you lost count.  When Ramsay takes more we won't know how much he took!"  He cried until the coils took him too._

**Jeyne watched Theon count mindlessly, at least that is what it looked like he was doing.  Then he let out a wail of despair and seemed to wiggle his digits frantically.  Without knowing why she did it, Jeyne reached out touched a mangled hand.  Theon looked so confused and lost, suddenly she had an idea.  Carefully, touching each digit, Jeyne counted out loud.  It seemed to reach him, he leaned forward and watched intently, nodding.  The smallest whisper floated into the air then.  "Five, One, Six.  Still mine.  Still there."  With a small sob, Jeyne smiled.  "Yes, they are still yours, all yours.  Do you know me?"   Another sound, a shred of voice.  "Ramsay's wife.  Theon saved you.  Reek hurt you.  Ramsay will take more now.  I need to count.  Before he comes I need to count, so I know."  There was nothing more after that, though Jeyne sat until the sun went down.**

"He knew who I was.  Theon spoke, he was counting his fingers and toes.  But he knew me."  Asha shook her head, "It is not enough, he needs to speak of the Boltons.  Of Winterfell.  We are running out of time."

 _The tiny child cringed on the ground before the boy as the hissing, eating snake circled.  In the taller boy's hand was a belt and it looked like the belt Ramsay used.  It came down with a crack and as the little boy cried, the other one spoke.  "You stole your Master's bride!  Ran away from him and stole his wife!  Bad, disloyal Reek!"  The belt hit twice more before the boy finished speaking.  While the little one cried, the other boy handed him the belt.  "Now, it is your turn.  Do it."  The tall boy knelt down and presented his back.  Sniffing, the tiny hand held the belt and it looked like Balon Greyjoy's belt now.  The tiny boy stood behind the older kneeling one and he swung.  With a lost child's voice, but with conviction, he yelled as he swung.  "You are a bad son, no son at all, no man!  Murderer of children!  Traitor, Turncloak!"  Sobbing, the boy took his beating, nodding to agree with every blow, with every word.  The belt was gone now and they knelt together, face to face.  "Do you know your name?" asked the little boy and the taller one nodded.  "Do you know your name?" The little boy nodded and whispered, "Will they let us die if we say our names?  Before Ramsay comes?"  The voice was hopeful and sad all at once.  "Maybe, but maybe we should count one more time first."  The coils buried them again, like a gentle death._

**Jeyne sat next to the creature, and called him Theon.  She spoke of memories from their childhood at Winterfell, but there wasn't any response.  Jeyne tried to count Theon's fingers and toes again but no response.  In desperation, she tried to ask him to say his name, her name, any name at all but nothing.  When he finally moved, it was to bring a dirty finger stub to his mouth and chew on it with broken teeth.  Frustrated beyond belief, Jeyne slapped his hand away from his mouth and snapped out, "Do not do that!  Ramsay hates that!"  Gasping in horror, Jeyne tried to apologize.  "Oh, Theon, I am sorry."  Yet, her words choked off when Theon looked straight at her, no this was not Theon, this was Reek.  All Reek.  "Please, don't tell, don't tell him, I won't do it again, please.  Forgive me, Lady Arya."  Looking into his eyes, hoping to keep him aware, it was not the identity she wanted, but it was something.  "Reek, I won't tell, I promise.  But you have to do me a favor in exchange.  Do you hear me?  I won't tell you bit your finger if you let me see Theon.  Theon Greyjoy."  A terrified whimper was the response along with a shudder.  Then he, they, were gone again.**

_The little boy twisted his hands together and peeked up at the taller boy.  "Will you go see her?  Talk to her?  What will you say, what can you say?"  The taller boy shook his head.  "No, I do not wish to do that.  I have no more help for her.  I saved her, she should go away now.  Before Ramsay comes for her..I do not think I can ever save anyone again.  She should run not talk or ask questions."  The little one thought for a moment on that.  "Then go tell her that.  Let her know she should run and that we are done with her.  We must stay here where it is safe.  Till Ramsay comes, then there will be no more safe places."  The little boy saw the snake coils coming and he lifted his arms to hug it, welcoming the death.  "Go tell her, Theon.  Tell her fast so you can be safe here with me."_

Jeyne was starving and so tired, her eyes hurt, everything hurt.  Asha had come back in and was pulling the thin girl to her feet.  "Go eat and sleep, I shall stay with him for awhile.  Go on."  A shove and Jeyne stumbled out the door, grateful for the reprieve.  As Asha sat on a chair nearby, the cringing form in the corner spoke and it was a horrible parody of her little brother's voice.  "She needs to run while she can still.  Tell her, Asha, save her if you can.  I tried to save her but she lost a nose.  If Master finds her, she will lose more.  It is too late for me, but she can still run."  Barely daring to breathe, Asha nodded then tried to speak calmly and quietly. "I will not let Ramsay touch her again, I swear it.  He cannot have you again either Theon.  I can protect you. And I am so glad that you remember who I am.  Who you are."  With a whimper, Theon spoke again, but his words came faster, faster and then descended to babble.  "Half Theon, Half Reek, Half Jeyne, Half Arya, Whole Asha, why did you not come, Ramsay told me, he said you would but it was not you, then he...he...he...Half Reek, Half Theon, Whole Ramsay, ALL RAMSAY and what if he takes my legs this time?"  In disgust and some fear, she stood and stormed out the door.  After slamming it shut, she leaned against it, still hearing muffled babbling, then silence.


	5. Mind of a Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek and Theon have made a chilling pact. Stannis gets what he wants. Jeyne is wary but at least can release a secret so long held.

_Reek and Theon were so tightly embraced they seemed almost one body, almost.  They were entwined, within each other, within the snake, watching the coils descend then rise.  Theon said softly, "Reminds me of waves.  I loved the ocean, the waves.  My sister told me not to die so far from the sea."  Reek has no comparison and simply watches the lovely, terrible coils.  After a little while Reek decided he had something to say after all.  "I was born at Dreadfort, raised in Winterfell.  It was so hard, to be good and loyal.  There was so much to learn and so many mistakes, I can not ever count that high.  It was an honor to serve Master and I really tried so hard.  I deserved to be at Winterfell, I deserve to be there, I am Ramsay's Reek.  It is my home."  More slithering is the only sound for a little while and then with such a tired voice, Theon responds.  "I was born on Pyke, but I was raised at Winterfell.  It was hard to not be scared, I knew they could kill me, that they would never really accept me. I tried hard to be funny, arrogant so they would never know that I cared.  Then I betrayed them, as if Rob had never been my friend.  If the boys had not run, would I have hurt them?  I do not know.  Everything burned, boys lost, other boys dead, because of me.  Winterfell deserves to have me.  It should have my blood and pain, it is all I can offer back.  I belong to Winterfell."  Coils rose higher, thrashing angrily now, rising until only eyes were left.  The eyes met and Half Reek, Half Theon said together, "It is agreed then."_

**Jeyne was entering the room with water and bread, hoping to get Theon to at least take some nourishment.  That was when he looked up and spoke.  "I am Theon and you are Jeyne.  We flew over the wall and lost your nose.  You need to get to another wall now.  Get to Jon and tell him the secret we all kept.  Tell him of his little brothers."  She dropped the tray with a crash.**

Asha and Jeyne stood a little back and to the right of Stannis, who was staring down at Theon.  "They said you are speaking again.  That you have some sense back.  Is this true?  Tell me your name."  Theon looked up slightly, but his gaze was far away in the distance.  "My name is Theon Greyjoy."  Stannis nodded and asked, "Do you know who I am?"  "You are King Stannis, Your Grace."  Asha breathed a small sigh of relief but Jeyne was chilled to the bone.  She has seen this before, the voice was Theon, but the eyes were Reek.  When he spoke there was no inflection, no emotion.  This was the broken man she met when she first met him, when he was made to pretend at being Theon for the North.  Any time visitors showed that would need a show, this was the way Reek was taught to act.  Yet, she could say nothing, they would not understand.  At least this mimicry would spare him the fire, it was enough, she thought.

He answered every question of Stannis's, Theon spoke of Winterfell, ways to get inside and out, how many men and more.  Jeyne was sure that some of the information was wrong but she would nod as if what he said was truth.  What else could she do?  Finally, Stannis was satisfied.  "Theon Greyjoy, you had betrayed the Starks, destroyed Winterfell and killed Rickon and Brandon Stark.  I will give the North your head after I have defeated the Boltons."  This was the first time a reaction was had, but to the surprise of all, it was not to his death sentence.  "Did not. Did not. Did not.  Jeyne, you will tell Jon the truth!  You tell him I did not!"  The voice was now Reek's and the eyes, they were Theon, All Theon.  "Go to the Wall and tell him!!"  His head dropped and sobbing began.  Jeyne wiped away a tear and said, "I promise to tell Jon, I will let him know of his brothers."  Turning to look at Asha and Stannis, Jeyne told them the close held secret.  "Theon never killed them.  Rickon and Bran ran away with the help of two servants.  Theon let an Ironborn kill and burn two peasant boys to save face. Many times I heard Roose and Ramsay talk of the boys.  So I asked Theon if he had killed them and he told me the truth. "  Stannis sighed and said, "We must tell Jon Snow of this and I shall do what I can to find them as well.  This does not change Theon's sentence, however."

_Like a snake, we creep, we sneak and slither.  Jeyne saw us, she knows about tricks and games.  Ramsay taught her that too, but she will be silent, she has to be, Ramsay taught her that as well.  Besides, one secret released is enough, Ramsay will hurt us enough for telling about the boys.  He will hurt us worse for running and taking his wife.  Do you think he will take our legs?  If he does, we shall be grateful, our feet and legs hurt so much, it would be a kindness, wouldn't it?  Speak if they want, move, eat , sleep when they say so, we know how to obey, don't we?  So meek and weak, look how much pity they have.  Stannis is letting us stay in Jeyne's room now, oh, if we could only grin!  No....if Ramsay ever knew of a grin...we will hide and sneak, stay silent and good until Ramsay.  I wonder if Jeyne can see the snake coiling?  Why won't she leave for the Wall before it is too late?_


	6. Farewell to Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek and Theon must say farewell to Jeyne. Asha falls for a trick.

**Jeyne was tired of listening to Reek scream at night while sleeping.  She was sick to death of Theon during the day telling her in that urgent whisper to leave and get to the Wall.  Worse was when bony fingers would grasp at her arm sometimes, the sickly face asking over and over the same questions.  "I cannot remember, am I Theon or Reek now?  Say my name, please?  Will Ramsay take my legs?  Count for me, Jeyne, I lost count,  how many?  How many left today?"  In between was silence, a husk that only moved when told to, eerie eyes just staring.  What does he see when he does that?  Jeyne shivered and did not want to know the answer.  Except his fear was starting to eat at her.  She felt the urgency, Jeyne tried to tell herself it was just nerves but no, it wasn't.  It was Ramsay, bearing down on them, searching for his wife and pet.  He was coming, Theon was right.  It was time to see Asha.**

_The coils wrapped and carried Reek on this unending sea of nothing.  Every now and then, he could peek out, through waves of scales.  He noticed that Jeyne was packing and Reek spoke to Theon.  "She has listened and is going now.  To the Wall, to Jon and she will tell him.  Jon is a good man, he will keep her safe from Ramsay."  Theon nodded but then asked, "What if Ramsay shows before she gets too far?  If he catches her, what will he take?  What will Jeyne have to count?  She looks different without the nose.  And Jeyne is better at being brave now.  She might fight him.  Dare to resist him.  Ramsay might hunt her and what if Master makes us watch or help?"  As the tall boy cried for this girl's possible fate and his own, the small boy tries to offer comfort.  "Well, he may take our legs.  If Master takes our legs or feet, then we cannot hunt with him.  So we can be grateful not to look, to watch it."  They drowned in tears and scales._

Asha watched impatiently as Jeyne tried to speak a farewell to Theon.  The girl was trying to get the man to look up at her, but he did not, just shivered and stared at the distance.  A dull voice was all she received.  "No time left, Jeyne, run as fast as you can.  To Jon, to the Wall, do not stop for anything, please.  I cannot save you again and Ramsay is almost here.  Go and tell about the boys.  Hurry, I cannot talk, I must count.  Don't let him take your tongue or your legs, Master will not like your lost nose.  Run so he won't hunt you."  Eventually, Asha grabbed Jeyne's arm and forced her out the door.  By some miracle, she pulled it off and watched for a long time, even after Jeyne was lost into the snow.  Only after her outer wraps had frozen almost solid did she go back inside.  Hoping to at least get some rest, before Stannis found out, Asha headed for her room.

Halfway there she remembered Theon, she should move him to her room now.  Clearly, he was in no state to be by himself.  Sighing with the effort of it all, Asha headed for Jeyne's little chamber.  Staring in horror, she wondered how she would explain not just Jeyne's absence, but Theon's.  Panting, panicking, Asha began to run, looking for her brother.  How could he have gotten far, he was so weak and out of his mind?  Yet, she found no trace of him anywhere.  In fact, the only one she found was Stannis, who was told of her erratic behavior.  When she had to admit her lost charges, he struck her.  Then had her clamped in chains.  Again, for a countless time, Asha wished she had never gone so far from the sea.


	7. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek and Theon have escaped Stannis. As they attempt to return to Ramsay, the storm, ghosts and their torn halves torment them.

_Swirling snow matches the circling coils and Theon thinks they have lost direction again.  Reek says no, he remembers, he knows, he will always know how to reach Ramsay.  It is as if he is calling them and Reek does not understand why Theon cannot hear it.  It is hard to count fingers and toes when trying to stagger through snow, but they tried to remember.  Are you sure, are you sure about this? The tiny child looked up at the taller boy, as the snake circled them.  Are you sure that you want to go back?  Ramsay does not like you.  He will hurt you if you stay with me.  Maybe you can just go to sleep here, before it gets too cold.  Just shut your eyes and Reek will find Master.  He might take our legs, and he might let all the men....all of them...are you sure you want to go back?  The taller boy wept and shook his head.  I don't want to, but I have to.  We have to do it together.  I have no other payment to give for what I have done.  Theon hated seeing that tall boy and the littler one, both looked just like the Miller's boys.  Reek wished they could banish the memories forever, but Theon would have to die for that.  But Half Reek and Half Theon did not care as much about the two boys, as they did the impending storm._

_At least if we do not make it, we can die by a name we want.  No one will hear it or know it though.  I need to hear someone say it, someone else who knows my name.  That is silly, we will not die, Ramsay would never allow that, he will come soon.  No, no, you do not know for sure.  Ramsay would never allow us to steal his wife and escape, but we did, we did!  Master would not like this thinking, you will get us in more trouble, Theon, and he already will take our legs!  A ghost child asked a taller one if he was not tired, did not wish to stop for a minute and rest?  The snake was pressing, squeezing breath out of them, icy cold coils and they fell down.  We cannot give up! I know we are close now! Please!  Theon pulled himself out of the coils and reached for Reek.  Leave it! Leave the snake! This is why I must stay, because you will just get eaten up, then we will be no one at all!_

_Taking the hand, Reek was pulled painfully, slowly out of the safety of the writhing snake.  He whined and was so much colder now, but he knew where he was, he knew.  Where are we?  Theon asked, shivering, trying to stay back on his feet.  We are near Master.  One step, one more step, another, another and it is alright, we fell but we can stand again.  Take my hand, you can do it, you are not as weak as you might think.  Master likes me weak, it amuses him.  We are not amusing him right now and he will be less amused when we do not have Jeyne.  We lost count of what we have left anyway.  If he takes our legs, we can not have to ever think about escaping again.  So much easier.  The snake was in the corner of Reek's eye, the ghost boys in the corner of Theon's eye. But they walked on and knew that Master was coming soon.  Any moment now and if they fell they got back up.  Slower each time, then they stopped trying to stand up.  Instead they crawled, and tears froze on their skin.  Any moment now._


	8. A Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay is coming for his Reek, his wife and Stannis's head.

**How dare he?  How fucking dare that little cunt run from him?  Steal his Master's very wife and such disloyalty!  How dare that bitch run with him?  Didn't they know he would hunt them down?  Slow learners, both of them.  He would have them back and he knew where to find them.  After he took Stannis's head, he will break open every tent, break through every door in every building till he found them.  They belonged to Ramsay, his pet and his wife.  Ramsay will not kill them no, but they will be very sorry they ever thought to be so bad, so disloyal!  Perhaps he will break Reek's legs so that the bones reform in such a way, the pet will never be able to run again?  Maybe take a foot as well?  Ramsay was not sure what the punishments will be, but oh, they will be something his Reek will remember!  How fucking dare he?  After all the time and effort he put into training Reek so well.  All it took was a few washerwoman and a bard to talk Reek back into Theon?  Was that it?  Ramsay was so sure he had eviscerated that fucker, but apparently, the sneaky kraken was hiding all along.  That will end as well.  Oh yes, Reek will not just remember his name, howl it in agony but will beg to keep it.  And Arya?  Oh, that was even worse! How dare such a whiny pathetic bitch who never even gave a third of pleasure to Ramsay that his Reek could, how dare she run?  Did she get tricked or was there a tiny ounce of courage still hiding?  Ramsay hated that his wife or pet could have hidden anything from him all this time.  They would pay for it.  Jeyne will have every finger and toe broken, to remind her to stay cowardly.  How dare they run from him?**

**Ramsay misses his pet though he would never admit it.  He needs the fear, the worship and submission, he needs those large eyes always watching him.  It was a security somehow, always knowing Reek was waiting right there, for anything Ramsay might want.  Reek's whole world was Ramsay, his thoughts were all about Ramsay and that was how it should be.  It will be that way again, there is no way that Reek will get away for long.  The mere thought sent his heart thudding, made his head ache and the anger would rise.  Oh, how dare Reek?  If he had even a shred of good in him, he would have crawled back to beg mercy.  Ramsay had expected his pet to do that at first.  So stunned at the act, he was sure that Reek was making a bad mistake and would come confessing it.  The cold did very little to soothe Ramsay's temper and he seemed to cut through the snow like a knife.  Hunting Reek and Arya.  How dare they forget that he was the better hunter?  How fucking dare Reek defy his Master like this?  He may even take Reek's legs for this!**


	9. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek crawls back to Ramsay

As scouts watched from a distance, a figure was crawling through the snow, they could barely make out the figure.  Then a glimpse of rags fluttering in the wind and the snow parted just enough for the wasted, grimy limbs to be seen.  Grinning, one scout turned to the other and said, "Go tell Lord Ramsay that Reek is on his way back.  That might sweeten his mood a little, ask if he wants us to bring Reek or just let him crawl a bit more."

**Ramsay hid his elation behind his usual mask of malice.  "Oh, let him crawl back on his own.  Only intervene if he blacks out and does not get back up.  Otherwise, the bad dog should crawl back for his punishment, I think."  His black mood had lifted a bit, how could he even think that Reek would not come back to him?  His pet was very simple minded, Ramsay knew that, by the time Reek figured out he was wrong, he would crawl back.  Of course, Reek was still going to pay and pay hard for allowing himself to be tricked into escaping.  There was also the fact that his wife was still missing, but Ramsay knew Reek would tell him where she was.  Sitting in a tent, all warm and cozy from the elements, Ramsay waited for his bad dog to come slinking home.**

 

_Drowning deeper and deeper, breathing snow, eating ice and Reek wished he were a snake.  Then he could just burrow deep and slide away, but the snake was getting harder to see for the storm.  Theon could still hear the boys but could barely see them now.  Half Reek said to Half Theon, "We must be almost back to him now.  I am so scared, what if he takes our legs?  Have we any idea what the count is now?"  Half Theon shook his head and said, "It does not matter, we will die out here in the snow.  The snake can eat us then we can walk with the two boys forever."  That seemed acceptable, even wonderful, but they saw the men in the distance.  Bolton colors, Reek thought, they will tell Master we are coming back.  Will they come get me now?  Take me to Ramsay?  No, Theon thought, they will make us crawl, Ramsay would never make it easy for me, never.  Even when he passed the men on the horses, he never looked up once.  They did not matter, they would not hurt him nor help him.  The boys wondered if the snake would eat them, but Reek thought it was not likely.  Theon did most of the work, moving Reek's slight frame through the snow and twice more they fell, not moving.  The second time it was for so long that one of the men rode up and kicked at him.  After being kicked,Reek lunged up out of the snow and tried to walk, but he fell right away, face in the snow.  He cried and the men laughed.  Theon made Reek start crawling again, keep going, almost there now, come on.  So they did and the boys did and the snake did.  It was hours, years maybe centuries before Reek crawled into the camp.  The dogs jumped all over him, smelling Reek, their friend and the boys liked the dogs too.  Ignoring the girls, Reek crawled towards the biggest tent, mindless fear creeping up, strangling him, like a snake.  A flap opened and there stood his master, Lord Ramsay Bolton and oh, his legs hurt so much, will he take them now?  
_

 

**Ramsay heard the commotion and knew that his dog has finally crawled back to his Master.  He was a bit worried when it got so late but he knew the men would have carried Reek if they needed to.  It would have been better to wait inside the tent and let Reek find him.  Ramsay couldn't though, he needed to see that Reek was back, was submissive, was sorry.  He needed the terror and the meek little pet groveling before him.  Covered in snow and muck, shaking and blue, so weak he was slithering more than crawling, his pet collapsed at his feet.  "Oh Reek, you have been so very bad, haven't you?"  Ramsay said softly, looking down at the sobbing creature, trying to lick his boots.  Nodding, Reek tried to speak through chattering teeth, through fear and such cold.  "Master, sorry, please, forgive me.  Bad Reek, disloyal, I did not mean it, I was very wrong, please...."  
**


	10. Punishment and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek is desperate to prove to his Master his loyalty. Ramsay is shocked and pleased at his pet's unique proof of love.

_Ramsay grasped his Reek's chin with steel fingers and looked into the depths of the broken kraken.  Reek had not forgotten any rules or lessons and looked into his Master's eyes, whimpering at the fear of it.  "Where is my wife, Reek?"  In a broken hoarse voice, in a tiny boy voice, he responded, all Reek now and he told his Lord everything.  "She is going to the Wall, to Jon Snow, Master.  I lost her nose in the snow, Master...Asha and Stannis did not want her or her nose.  They made me say that bad name..made me try to be him and I ran, ran back.  I am Reek...Reek needs Ramsay...oh please, please let me come home, Master!"  Ramsay said nothing as his pet babbled then sobbed.  "We shall get her back, Reek.  She will lose more than her nose for her bad behavior, you are also going to watch me take Asha's head.  What of you, my bad pet?  You were disloyal, how can I forgive you, trust you again, Reek?  Perhaps you should be sent back home to spend your time in a cell.  We can always start your training all over again."_

Reek wailed, oh just the thought of the cold dark loneliness, it was too much to bear.  "Please, let me stay with Master, your Reek needs you, oh please, I would prove it to you!"  Ramsay gave a smirk and his voice was full of spite and affection, oh how he has missed his groveling, pleading creature.  "How Reek?  How could you prove to me that you are my loving, loyal pet that will never dare to run again?"  Letting go of Reek's chin, Ramsay was curious to see how his little pet would try and prove himself?  Would he try to seduce Ramsay?  Of course, Ramsay will allow his pet to  pleasure him, it has been so long after all, but it would not sway his mind.  Afterwards, he still intends to put his bad little wayward Reek through some hellish trouble for daring to run away with his wife.  It was exactly what Ramsay intended to do...until he watched his pet crawl over to a small pile of weaponry.  "Reek.  Would you dare use a weapon against your Master?"  The voice was dreadful and warning, but it died out in shock.  As Reek selected a small war hammer and smashed it down with all the strength of former Theon Greyjoy, onto his own foot.  Through hideous screams, Reek tried to bellow out words through agony that was squeezing him as hard as a coiling snake. 

**"Never run again, Master!! Please, yours!"  The hammer came down again and his foot was flattened, smashed beyond repair, oh how he hollered now, the words boomed around the camp.  "ONLY REEK, RAMSAY'S REEK, MASTER, PLEASE, NEVER RUN AGAIN, NEVER AGAIN, MASTER, PLEASE FORGIVE YOUR REEK!!"  Tired arms that could barely rise anymore lifted the hammer again and began to raise, ready to break the other foot.  As the hammer came plummeting down, it stopped, frozen, as Lord Ramsay's hand blocked it.  With a voice so soft, so full of real affection, of stunned approval for such an act from his pet, Ramsay spoke.  "Enough, Reek.  It is enough now...leave your other foot alone.  One is sufficient proof, pet."  Sobbing, Reek dropped the hammer and flung himself forward to cling to his Lord's leg as if it were all that kept him anchored to the ground.  A hand descended and it covered Reek's small head.  "I forgive you, Reek.  You may come inside my tent now, we shall find other ways for you to show how sorry you are, pet."  Reek cried and groveled, thanking his Master, oh, sweet relief, worth the horrid pain, worth everything to be forgiven.  By someone, anyone.  The two boys began to lose substance, both still looked lost and sad, but they were forgiving him too.  They swirled into snowflakes and a glistening white snake circled.**

_Ramsay lifted the weakened, tearful, near hysterical creature and carried him into the tent, laid him on the wolf skin rug.  "Foolish little pet.  Now we must have the maester probably remove the foot, you know."  Reek did not care about the foot, not anymore, he simply tried to crawl over to his Lord again.  Smiling now, Ramsay pushed the weak pet down again, onto his back, then laid on top of him.  "I love you, Master, I love you so much, please."  Ramsay silenced the begging voice, by kissing and biting those dry, bloody lips.  "There now, hush my little one, you are overwrought.  You are never going to be bad like that again, are you?"  "Oh, never, never, Master!"  The pet cried out and timid hands began to touch his Master's wide chest, submissive little gestures that Ramsay adored and had missed.  "My good little Reek."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it is short..there is more coming..


	11. What Is Owed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay shows his Reek how much he has missed him. Two boys have a conversation.

**Ramsay did not care that snow, mud and blood were seeping into his finery, nor did he pay mind to the numbing chill on the cold bones under him.  What he cared about was the smell of course, it was sweat, desperation and fear, yes, of course and filth....but it was not the same.  It would take a little time to make Reek smell the way Ramsay wanted, it would be his pleasure actually, to cover his pet with himself again.  To know every smell was given, layer by layer through every moment Ramsay spends with his precious little Reek.  The pet was shivering with such pain and gratitude and how could any kind Master resist such a thing, truly?  Yes, Reek has proven he was sorry, Ramsay still intended to give his pet some very harsh tests on his loyalty, but for now....Reek has been gone for so long and though victims are always to be found, it is not the same thing.  To have this creature suffer willingly, to have his own creation show adoration as easily as the fear that he, well... _reeks_ with.  There is no aphrodisiac like it, really.  So Ramsay presses himself down, crushing the frail body into the fur and whispers, "I have missed you, my pet.  It nearly crushed me to think you would abandon your loving Master."  The wounded, begging cry that responded warmed Ramsay's blood, sent it all rushing to his hardening cock.  "Oh, do not despair, little Reek.  Foolish, weak minded, pet, I have decided to forgive you.  Here, you are so cold, nearly frozen to death, you need to be warmed, don't you?  Do not worry, tiny pet, I will take care of you."**

Reek arched his back when he felt his Master's large hands, still covered in human skin gloves begin to rub his sore body.  He whimpered with pain and the glorious feeling of warmth, with a rush of joyous terror.  Oh, how easy it was to slip back into the cage his Master created out of this filthy flesh.  Ramsay used his blade only to rip the rags off of Reek, then tossed it aside.  Reek saw this as true proof that his loving lord has forgiven his terrible trespass and it gave him the slightest inch of courage.  Just enough of a spark to dare to peek into Ramsay's eyes and very submissively attempt to cuddle into his Master.  In reaction, Ramsay bites down hard into his neck, a very deep mark to scar there, a reminder and Reek screams his thanks for it.  "Remind me, Reek.  Tell me what rhymes with your name...I always adored hearing your silly rhymes."  The voice was a hiss, the demand was as sharp as any knife.  "Freak, weak, sneak, meek, seek, leak"  Before Reek could try to stammer out any more words, Ramsay was taking his cock out of his breeches.  Ramsay entered his pet with every bit of vicious force he had, a brutal reclaiming of what was his.  Reek wailed and sobbed, it has been so long, he was no longer used to the intrusion.  However, the pain seemed to cleanse him, it let him know how much his Master wanted him, accepted him back.  When Ramsay began to use his tongue, prodding into every scar, every cut, it burned away all but Reek.  Ramsay's Reek. 

 _The tiny boy was nestled like a babe inside the gleaming coils and his voice was just as tiny as the wind rushed by._   _"Do the chains bother you?  They are so cold and heavy."  Shaking his head, the taller boy spoke in a dismissive tone as he balanced himself on top of the never-still snake.  "No, the cuffs are leather, they are not too bad and besides, Master needs time to trust me again."  Peeking up, the smaller one crawls further into the squirming nest of scales, then whispers, "Does your foot still itch badly?"  The tall boy hopped to another coil then looked down at the leather covered stump.  "Not too badly, it is so cold, it has gone numb now."  "It was a kindness, really.  Letting the maester cut the foot off, it would have rotted away, until Master made you beg to cut it off.  He didn't do that, he was so kind, just letting it come off right away."  Tall boy leaped over the little boy's head which was sinking again.  "Yes, Master is loving, he is forgiving and I am grateful.  He lets me crawl more now, so I don't have to fall and hurt my legs so much.  The chains are easier to crawl with anyway.  Now that we are marching for war, I need to keep up.  It is a kindness that Master is letting me join him, stay with him."  Even though the little boy was invisible among the coils, his tiny voice came up like a ghost, haunting the wind.  "Yes, but when Master reaches Asha...or reaches Jeyne...what happens then?"  The taller boy gave one last leap but stumbled and began to sink into the circling snake.  As he drowned, he gasped out, "Then I show Master how much I am loyal and good.  Then I pay the price I owe."_


	12. Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue. Ramsay gives Reek his final tests of proof. Reek loses the war against insanity.

_Of course Reek was not there for the fighting, not a weak little pet like him, no.  Master had Reek chained to a tree in a nearby camp with a few soldiers scattered about.  Not that Reek needed to be watched, he would not run again, even if he had two feet and no chains.  Loyal, good Reek, he would prove it, has been proving it.  The boys and Half Theon seems to have merged and they are seen on and off by Reek, the snake moves through snowdrifts.  Always moves, always circling right in the corner of Reek's eye.  With Ramsay gone it is more noticeable, because all Reek ever notices is Ramsay...but with Master gone, the snake moves and Reek watches.  Reek would inch closer and closer, wanting to have someone to be with.  Needing something, some contact and so he inches to the snake and boys.  "I..I am sorry.  I really am.  Do you ever see...others?  Did you ever see Rob or...Bran and Rickon are still alive, right?  If you are ghosts, if they are alive, you would not see them.  So do you see them?"  But the boys only talk to each other, sometimes they will talk about Reek though, right in front of him.  "Why does he keep asking stupid questions?  If his Master heard him..oh, the trouble for disloyalty."  "He knows his rules about forgetting his past, yet he slips up like this, it will cost him another foot."  So Reek whimpers and goes silent, trying to get as close as he can.  The wind blows the frail pet back a little and the snake slips away again._

**Ramsay approaches his little camp, looking for his little Reek, feeling such triumph surging through his veins, his voice a snarl of savagery.  "Reek!"  A small bundle of rags in chains crawling forward fast, scuttling through the snow, head down against wind.  Trembling before him, daring to try and peer up, Reek lets a tiny squeak of terror escape.  "Stannis is defeated.  Now you shall come with me to see what I have for you, a gift, Reek.  I saved you a little something, so you can savor my victory with me, Reek.  You should be grateful."  While the pet tried to assure Ramsay that he was indeed very grateful, his Master dripped enemy blood down upon his pet.  "Come on, Reek, I am even going to let you ride on my horse with me.  See how much tender care you receive, pet?"  Reek could feel the heat of battle still upon Ramsay, the violence was still surging and he trembled in his Master's arms.  Ramsay bit his pet several times as the horse rode forth, nearing fire, screaming and nightmarish tortures.  Reek tried not to look at the flaying, at the thousands of different violations upon those living and dead.  Lifted down from the horse, Reek tried to go to his hands and knees, but Ramsay was too eager.  He dragged his pet along, until he came to a naked, half flayed woman.  Sagging between two posts in chains, it was very evident she has been raped several times before being partially skinned.  Ramsay allowed his pet to fall to his knees in front of her, a hooked claw forced Reek to stare up at his sister.**

"Oh Asha..I am so sorry."  Theon moaned, tears falling down his gaunt face and he was so deep down inside, only Reek heard him at all.  

_The small boy snuggled against the black and white coils,_   _his voice almost lost among the snake.  "It was very kind of Ramsay to let Reek slit her throat.  He allowed Asha's brother to give her peace."  Long legs swung over a coil and the older one sunk into a smaller nest and said, "I don't want to talk about that yet.  What about Jeyne?  We can talk about that, I think.  Do you think she will live?  Ramsay is a better hunter than anyone and he swears to find her."  A tiny voice floated over to the taller boy, "No, he did not say to find her, he said to hunt her.  Remember?  He only hunts women for one reason, it is not to capture.  Reek knows this too.  See how his hands clench and tremble, they are getting ready to grasp a blade again.  He knows that Ramsay will make him deliver the killing stroke."  "Yes, but after how long?  After how much damage?"  The tall boy asks sadly, but there is no one left to answer, so the tall boy goes away too.  The snake slithers and whispers ghost quiet among the snow drifts and Reek watches it from the corner of his eye.  Someday, he will catch that snake and let it eat him whole, he vows this.  But then his Master brings him to Jeyne's tattered body.  She had been partially eaten by animals and Ramsay felt cheated so Reek must suffer his wrath.  Reek is hit, punched, kicked and bit, forced to hack his way through Jeyne's cold neck.  Forced by Ramsay to kiss the dead frozen lips on the eyeless horror.  By the time his Master was calmed, by the time Reek stunk of corpse enough to soothe his Lord, the snake had found him.  It opened its jaws and swallowed the shattered man whole.  Eyes went far away and Reek was all Reek,_ **ALL REEK** _, his mind opened up and he fell inward.  Over and over the icy cold snake slithered through the insides of Reek. When Ramsay did not feed Reek for two or three days, it did not matter, Reek was already too full._


End file.
